Demigod lust - a Sexual Heroes of Olympus fanfiction
by T.w.w
Summary: Heroes of Olympus fanfiction. Had to be placed under Percy Jackson. CONTAINS SEX SCENES UNSUITABLE FOR MINORS. (During House of Hades) Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo and Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase in Tartarus, are having a pretty bad time fighting Gea and the Giants - As Aphrodite puts it, they need to let off steam. Sex is the obvious way.
1. Venice

**So, I'll begin normally; I do not own The book series called Heroes of Olympus, that's Rick Riordan. Nor am I in any way affluated to him, his publishers, books, characters etc**

**I began writing anither similar type of fanfiction some months ago, I didn't go very far. Although the reviews I read pushed my to write this! Yes each chapter contains explicit and detailed (fan)fictional sex scenes between characters of the Heroes of Olympus, and are set in the fourth book, The House of Hades. All for your pleasure. I've written significantly more this time and hope you have enjoyed as I am. **

**As well as this series, I may continue my Septimus Heap one. Also a Hunger Games one, Harry Potter, CHERUB, Eragon would be possible.**

**Please rate and review, pm me, whatever, if you have any suggestions, or want to know something about this fanfiction ir any others of mine or any to make.**

**The first chapter is Frank/Hazel after Venice. I'm thinking of Hazel/Jason around Sciron, Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper after Khione and Leo/Calypso. These are linked to the books storyline. Again please suggest more, not neccessarily linked to the storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

( UPON FRANK, HAZEL AND NICO RETURNING FROM VENICE)

"Oh my Gods! Have I shrunk or..." Piper started.

"Nope" Frank grinned a kind of awkward smile as if he was uneasy with his recent physical improvements, "I've grown"

Leo emerged from the lower decks, twirling a spanner between his fingers, "Hey you're back! Did you like turn into one of those green cows and persuade them all to moo away or...Sweet motor oil! What happened to you?!"

Hazel, who had climbed the ladder last (Nico had immediately skulked off into the shadows) answered; "He was amazing, he killed them all to get a python from his dad"

Everyone looked puzzled, Coach Hedge responded first; "Does it shoot poison, does it explode?"

"No, I had to get one so this farming god would cure Hazel, and turn Nico back into a human, um, he was a corn plant" Frank enlightened them modestly.

Everyone figured that the story would need a lenghthy explanation, but they didn't have the time. They were tired.

"Alright everyone, let's go, people to meet, places to go, plots to destroy the Earth to thwart" Leo announced, "Jason, Coach Hedge, you're on first watch"

"Hey, who made you the boss here?" The faun asked, but he obliged with a 'herrumph'.

Piper kissed Jason, and hazel noticed that she had her hands on his rear, and the cheeky, suggestive look they shared before Piper said goodnight and skipped off contently. Hazel knew, from discussions with Piper, that her and Jason had begun to progress through the 'bases', and were approaching third. She remembred what Aphrodite had told the three, what seemed like so long ago; "When the time comes you three, when you approach the Ancient Lands, you will be relient on each other, heavily. Sometimes you need some relief". "Wait do you mean…" Annabeth had started "Yes!" Aphrodite beamed "Wait you're all…ah, well I'll just" Hazel, Annabeth and Piper suddenly recoiled in pain. "Sorry, you know you don't want to follow Artemis' petty virginity rubbish" Aphrodite explained cheerily, but not really apologetically, "That'll make it a lot less awkward".

Hazel sighed longily, She'd had no hint of Frank wanting such a thing as 'relievance'-of sex.

Four demigods walked down into the cabins, with Leo, and then Piper branched off from the group into their respective cabins. When they reached Frank's bedroom, Hazel plucked up the courage and asked "I'm not really tired, can I stay in your room?"

Frank didn't get the hint, but nevertheless agreed, "Sure, hey we probably sounded crazy with our story".

"Yeah" Hazel agreed, but her mind was elsewhere as she stared at the bed.

"I'm just gonna change my shirt" Frank said, quite understandingly Hazel thought, as various bodily fluids from the katakoboltes?, katapoltes? She couldn't remember, were smeared across his shirt. But all efforts directed at remembering the bad-breathed monsters' name were immediately ceased as Frank took his t-shirt off. Frank was not the only one admiring his new bulky, muscular chest and abdomen.

Hazel found herself staring and admiring his torso, and it took a lot to pull away her gaze.

When she did, she found Frank staring right at her. They both stared directly into each other eyes. They slowly moved towards each other, their heads getting closer and closer. They eventually locked lips, and kissed.

Their tongues edged out of their mouths, entering the other's. They kissed slowly at first, then rapidly became faster. Their tongues frantically battling and fighting for dominance, their arms stroking each others back and slithering down to respective back-sides.

Frank picked hazel up and fell backwards onto his bed. Hazel tore off her t-shirt, revealing a florescent green sports bra. Frank grinned , Hazel easily had the best breasts he'd ever seen, Piper may be the daughter of Aphrodite and have an amazing ass but Hazel's round large tits were unbeaten by any he'd seen. Frank couldn't resist to rip of her bra, the only thing between him and her breasts.

Hazel was sitting on Frank's lower torso, still kissing Frank. He could feel her breasts squashed onto his chest. They were like a couple of fish out of water, frantically duelling and interwining their tongues, exploring every corner of each others mouth. She eventually pulled away and reached to the back of her bra.

"Do you want this off?" she taunted.

"Please" he pleaded.

"Hmm, go on then" And she took it off Frank didn't hesitate, and dove in, flipping Hazel onto her back and licking, kissing and nibbling at her breasts. Hazels head was back, moaning in pleasure, as Franks tongue ensured no square inch of her tits and cleavage weren't touched as he planted kisses on them. Hazel could see a bulge by his groin but couldn't reach, and even if she could, she wouldn't have, due to the extreme pleasure she was experiencing.

Frank sucked on her nipples as she moaned. She detangled her leg from Franks and traced his inner thigh with her foot, slowly and teasingly before pressing the bulge in his pants. Frank gave a groan, muffled by her breasts with he obvipusly could not get enough of. She was pulled into a sitting position and could now feel Frank's raging boner against her own sensitive areas. She snaked her arm down between them, down past the hem of his trousers and grabbed his dick. Frank's head, buried in her breasts, looked up.

With her free arm she pushed Frank into a lying position .

"My, my what's this we have here, should I take a look?" Hazel asked.

There was nothing Frank wanted more as he looked up at his girlfriend, topless, hair messy, her eyes glistening with excitement and her hand squeezing his cock beneath his underwear.

Hazel didn't wait for Frank's inevitable obligation and tore off his trousers and underwear in one, desperate, quick movement.

Hazel was not the only one in shock of Frank's enourmous, 12 inch veiny member, Frank too, gaped at it's sheer enormity. Mars' blessing, sure enough, had changed many aspects of his physique.

"Sweet lears of Pluto" Hazel gasped to herself, as she moved to crouch over Frank's legs, gazing at his rod, rock hard, foreskin pulled back, Bulged veins running along its length. She tickled his inner thighs as her hands slowly moved upwards towards his dick. Then she grabbed it with two hands, her bottom one wanking the majority of his length, her other tracing a finger along his large head. Frank moaned as she did so, her hand going over his sensitive skin, sending waves of pleasure down his member. Hazel gazed seductively into his eyes as her hands incessantly moved up and down, up and down his cock. Her top hand went down to his balls. Frank winced as Hazel cupped them in her hand and gently squeezed. Her other hand gradually quickening the pace, rubbing his cock. Hazel had thought about trying to give a blowjob, but didn't on the grounds that she couldn't try it out on such a huge dick. Her hands still massaged Frank's balls and cock, now at a fast speed.

Hazel delighted in seeing Frank's face, contorted in the attempt to keep on going, stretched back in pleasure, moaning loudly.

"Ha...Hazel ... I'm...I'm gonna..."

With some grunts and moans, Frank's cock shot his cum straight up like jet. Hazel continued to shake him off, as quckly as she could, whilst the last of Frank's hot cum oozed out and dripped onto her hands, the rest of it across Frank's abdomen and Hazel's arms.

Frank's cock became limp and hazel pulled herself onto Frank, lying half-naked over his nude body, in a sticky mess. Frank's semen sticking to both their bellies.

They lied with Hazel on top of Frank, silent, sweaty.

"That was brilliant" Frank breathed.

He was suddenly aware that Hazels large breasts were squashed up against his chest. He revelled in the feeling of their softness against his hard muscles. He began to harden. He started kissing Hazel again slowly stroking his tongue against hers. His hands ran along her back, lower and lower. One hard slipped down and traced her abdomen with a finger, swirling on her bellybutton. As Hazel and Frank interwined tongues Frank slipped his hands at the same time down her panties and plunged two fingers into her pussy. Hazel gasped. Frank smirked. His other hand groped her ass as his fingers pleasured Hazel's pussy.

"Gods I can't stand this any longer!" Hazel cried.

She pulled down her jeans and panties and leaped onto Frank, sitting on his groin. Frank looked surprised, and grabbed his enormous cock.

Frank and hazel moaned in synchronicity as hazel sank down, slowly, inch by inch onto Frank's monster dick. She'd moaned loudly the whole way down. She eventually had the entire 12 inches of Frank's member inside her. Then she sat up and down again feeling Frank's cock fill her pussy. Frank groaned. She did it again, and again, riding his gargantuan rod.

Ares and Mars began to quarrel in his head.

"Take control!" Ares roared

"Ravage her!" Mars screamed

"Then ravage more girls!" Ares agreed, for once

Frank sighed, he thought he might get more peace after Mars had appeared to him.

Frank sat up and wrapped his arms around Hazel and began to lift her up and down, taking control. He quickened the pace. Hazel's nails dug into Frank's back, feeling Frank's dick slide into her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Frank flipped her over, and thrust quickly in and out of her. He leaned over her, kissing her as his hands pinched her hard nipples, squeezing her round tits. Hazels moans were muffled by their wet kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. He could hear the slapping of his thrusts, Hazels increasingly frequent moans of pleasure and the oncoming orgasm, as Hazel's pussy muscles tightened on his enourmous cock.

He stopped, suddenly, and not pulling his intense gaze away for a second, drew the entirity if his length out of her, slowly. Still staring, he placed the head at her enterance, swirled it thrice and plunged it, slowly, teasingly all the way into her pussy. Hazel was mind-blown by pleasure, each inch of his rod sending spasms of pleasure resounding through her. Frank pulled out again, slowly, and in, and out, and in. Hazel couldn't hang on, her head stretched back, one hands grasping the side of the bed, another in the firm grip of Frank's. She moaned loudly, almost a scream of pure pleasure. Her orgasm shook through her body, beads of sweat plastered to her body, her legs stretch stretched apart as Frank continued to deliver wave after wave of pleasure through his huge cock. When Hazel's juices came, it tipped Frank over the edge.

He wrenched his dick out as yet another jet of white, sticky cum shot out, splattering Hazel's abdomen in the warm liquid. Hazel still shook in pleasure as The last of Frank's cum lazily spat out onto Hazel.

Frank, out of breath, but bewildered and contented beyond belief, dragged his body over Hazel, his semi-erect cock smearing the sticky mess on her chest. Hazel gave a short moan as Frank's heavy body collapsed onto her and lay there. So Hazel and Frank lay silently, without a care in the world that they were both dripped in sweat, and covered in cum. They lazily kissed, enjoying the feel of each's body other pressed against the other, no care for Gea or monsters. All that mattered was the moment.

The door flew open. Hazel's eyes widened in shock as Coach Hedge barged in. Frank and Hazel store as he wiped his eyes, "Hazel. You're not ready, come on it's your watch" ordered Coach Hedge as if Hazel were just reading a book, I want you up there in five minutes!".

Frank turned his gaze, bewildered, at Hazel as the faun left, "What in the name of Rome?",

But Hazel didn't reply. She smiled contentedly and thought, "I did it. I controlled the mist".


	2. 2: The Croatian clifftop

**A HEROES OF OLYMPUS SEXUAL FANFICTION**

**TAKES PLACE IN BOOK IV - THE HOUSE OF HADES**

**WARNING There's a lot of sex in this, detailed and graphical, written for pleasure, I warned you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books, the characters or anything to do with it!**

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**I've done the second chapter, and it might be even better than the first!**

**Features HAZEL/JASON (/Sciron, but he's not too important)**

**Hope you've enjoyed the first, it's linked to this.**

**Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I'd be grateful, or pm me about suggestions, appreuchiation, a will to express utter disgust (please don't).**

**If you've never reviewed, trust me it's really easy. I got a window of two days where I get the most readers so please review!**

**Hope you enjoy, I'm very pround of this one!**

MID-WAY THROUGH THE CONFRONTATION WITH SCRIRON

"Well then, my dear, hop to it, or my next shot will cut off more than your friend's hair!" Sciron told Hazel as if he were giving her some friendly advice.  
It was a mere day and a half since Hazel and Frank's sexual experience and Hazel hadn't really had a chance to talk about it with him, as last night, Frank had spent half the night on watch, and Frank was on guard for the other half. One morning later and an unpleasant encounter with a large unfriendly turtle had left the Argo II stuck in a bay, and her and Jason at the top of a cliff with a deadly-accurate bandit. Oh and he had a flintlock pointed at Jason's face.

"Yes, yes coming now"Hazel muttered irritably as if summoning tons of precious metals from the earth was simply an annoying errand.

As Hazel closed her eyes, a dazzling array of shining valuables erupted from the ground. Sciron's beady eyes were fixed on the horde of armour, weapons and jewellery. Jason's on the other hand, were not. His eyes were glued to Hazel's chest, and her perfect large, round breasts. He was imagining feeling them, massaging them...Kissing them... He had copped a feel of Piper's sizeable goodies before, but Hazel's were imcomparable. He sighed as the last of the gold was emerging from the earth. Despite the fact that he was on an urgent quest whose purpose was to prevent the World from all-out destruction, all he wanted was some sex. Typical boy he thought to himself with a hint of a smile. He was suddenly brought back to reality.

"That was impressive!" commended Sciron "But I did say _all _of your valuables"

Jason gaped, surely he couldn't take that, not after they went to all that trouble, not after Percy and Annabeth...

But Hazel was already talking, eventually persuading Sciron that the statue was a waste of time.

"Alright, alright. But. I do like a show of respect from my victims, I mean errm...Visitors!"

"What do you mean?" Inquired Hazel worriedly

"You see, a life as a bandit is rewarding, but sometimes you miss out on all the fun stuff everyone else gets... any guesses?...no?...I'll tell you! Sex!" Hazel and Jason exchanged glances, Sciron continued, "But returning from Tartarus leaves you a little, erm, unexcited? So, I demand that this young lady perform oral sex on this young man, here, for my pleasure!"

"What?" Asked Jason incredelously, but secretly wanting it.

"No way" Confirmed Hazel, but sneaking a sly glance at Jason's crotch.

"Well then, I have no choice but to..." Began Sciron, pointing his flintlock at Jason's head.

"OK, OK we'll do it!" Interrupted Jason quickly, and undoing his belt eagerly, yet apologetically, as not to give away his secret lust, revealled his red Boxers, which had a prominent tent.

Scriron sat down in his chair as Hazel tugged down Jason's underwear.

What sprang out was a rock-hard, arrow straight 7-inch cock, large head, and bulging veins running along its length. At its base, grew a nest of fluffy blond pubic hair above his drooping balls.

A blowjob, Hazel thought, how hard can it be? So she grapped his cock.

As she lightly stroked the base, she gazed at his bell-end, half exposed by his foreskin. She moved her head slowly, poked her tongue out, and gave a quick, experimental lick at his peehole. Jason gave a small shudder. She poked her tongue out again, and touched his head again, this time keeping it there, making small circles around the end of his dick. She licked more, sliding her tongue against his sensitive head as if she were licking a lollypop.

'This isn't hard'She thought to herself, 'It's quite fun'

Jason could not have been more inclined to agree as Hazel went further and further. She experimented further as she put his whole head in her mouth, tracing more circles at its end. Jason was moaning softly, both of them forgotten about Sciron, about everything. Jason moved his hips as she began to bob on his head. Hazel looked up, and saw that the rest of his dick was yet to be touched. She moved one hand to his ass, where she grabbed tightly on his muscles as she placed her lower hand between his legs, cupped his balls and fondled them, running the drooping skin of his scrotum between her fingers, gently squeezing his bollocks.

All the while she began to bob. Bobbing past his head, her teeth grazing the soft skin. Further she bobbed, her tongue swirling around his shaft, tickling his end, as she pulled back, and running along the sides of his rod as she went in again, feeling his nest of hair as she engulfed most of it. Gathering pace, goind deeper, deeper. Her right hand, after a last squeeze of his balls, joined her left, clenching tightly to his hard rear.

Jason's hands went to the back of Hazel's head, thrusting his hips inwards with Hazel's rhythmic bobbing, Eventually the entirity of Jason's cock was being engulfed as Hazel took more and more in. Jason was groaning, Hazel's tongue licking the length of his shaft as she took it in her mouth, ensuring every square inch of it was moist and pleasured. Jason's climax was coming quickly as Hazel's head moved faster...faster. Then it came with an audible moan of pleasure from Jason, who pushed his hips forward pulling Hazel's head in. Her hands clenched tightly on his ass as her face was right up against his body, feeling the heat of it, the sweat dripping down his upper clothes.

And as Jason's entire dick was down Hazel's throat, he came, his warm juices jetting down her throat, leaving her with no choice but to swallow, as more and more shot out, her face still pressed tightly against his body. She had no option but to swallow, not that she minded. Unlike Frank's which she had licked secretely two nights ago, Jason's cum tasted **amazing. **Like sugar, sweet, pleasant, and she revelled in its taste as it ran slowly down the inside of her throat. Jason's softening cock was pulled out of Hazel's mouth, cum still dripping down his bell-end. Hazel grinned up at Jason.

"Well done, well done!" Jason and Hazel whirled to the side, towards the forgotten Sciron, and gasped in disgust as they saw two fat cocks sprouting between his legs.

"Dude, that's sick" Exclaimed Jason in horror

Sciron continued, ignoring his comment, "Now my dear children, you must pay me some respect! Kindly choose a side and pleasure each of you one of my penisses. Oh and don't try anything, they have the same properties as a hydra's head".

Jason's face was contirted with disgust as he knelt between Sciron's legs, prompted by the flintlock in his hand. As Hazel knelt beside him, she saw his iron-capped boots and it clicked in his mind. Sciron would kick his victims of the cliff.

She pulled Jason away and whispered in his ear, claiming to be debating which of his gross members to pleasure.

"So that's the plan"

"You sure it'll work?"

"No, but it's our best shot"

"Yeah I suppose so"

And so Jason knelt, and looked disgustingly at his left-side shriveled dick, grey. It was repulsive. But to his surprising happiness a sharp blow to the stomach sent him flying over the cliff before he touched it. As he soared through the air, there was a sudden moment of shear terror as he saw the Turtle's gaping beak in the sea below. He closed his eyes. And landed with a bump 20 yards away from the cliff. It worked! Even he was fooled. He looked up, and in horror found Sciron facing him. He soon realised that Sciron was oblivious to his presence, staring blankly into the distance as Hazel bluffed, putting off touching his wrinkled members for as long as possible.

Jason didn't want Hazel to suffer, so made a beeline for his sword, Sciron still unaware. Hazel, with a flintlock now pressed against her head for not touching his cocks. He jumped into the air, and summoned an almighty gust of wind, sending him hurtling towards Sciron. The impact was enough to send Sciron tumbling over the cliff, where he realised all too late that he'd been tricked, and fell with a scream to his own Turtle's jaws.

Hazel and Jason stood for a while, thoughts racing through both of their heads. "What about Frank?" thought Hazel "I had to survive, and I'd be happy if he did it with someone else, we all need to feel good". "Gods, that felt good. I got to do that with Piper. I want sex. Hazel has amazing tits, I want to cum on them" Said Jason's dick to him, unhelpful, but only wrenching his sex-obsessed mind further.

"You know we could just say there were some more monsters" Jason braved suggesting.

Hazel looked up, her deep brown eyes gazing at him. Then they collided. Tongues locked in a passionate battle, lips smashing against each other. Hazel's breasts pressed against his chest. Her hips pressing on his Bulge downstairs. Arms flailed, grabbing asses, hair, breasts. Hazel broke off, tearing off her shirt revealing a flat stomach and big tits held by a Demigod 'battle bra' (a kind of leathery sports bra). Jason took the hint, and pulled his Leather armour and t-shirt off, revealing a hard, defined six-pack across his abdomen. He wasn't as broad as Frank, but his muscles were defined better.

They interwined again, making out passionately. As they snogged wildly, Jason fumbled with Hazel's bra as her hands ran along his back and front, tracing his hard lines. He was eventually succesful, and Hazel's bra fell to the ground, exposing her perfectly round breasts.

Jason wasted no time in burying his head between them and planting soft kisses down her cleavage. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh rhythmically, his fingers twirling over her hard nipples. Hazel was moaning, her hand clasped on the bulge in Jason's trousers. They slowly lowered to the ground, with Hazel's legs wrapped around Jason's middle as he traced little circles with his tongue against her nipples.

He eventually pulled away and tore of his trousers reavealing the once-again rock-hard cock. Hazel tried to get up but Jason leapt on her, kneeling over her belly, pinning her down with his superior weight. He edged forward, slowly moving his hips, his 7-inch dick rubbing against her torso. Hazel could feel it's warmth, it's hardness. His cock stroking her chest, Jason reached her breasts. He took hold of both, her nipples between thumb and finger, and he thrust.

Jason's dick slid through her cleavage, engulfed in the enormity of her breasts. He did it again, and again, his warm member pressing against her soft flesh. Jason was looking straight into Hazel's eyes, his blue eyes piercing her. And, with his warm cock still sliding through her breasts, one hand rubbing her nipples, he snaked his right hand across her adbomen, tickling, under her trousers and into her panties. He wasted no time in finding Hazel's pussy, and plunging two fingers into it. Hazel gasped, Jason still stared into her, his hips continuing their rhythmic beating, in and out through her cleavage. Hazel could see his head, coming, going. And his fingers retreated, and plunged again, faster and faster, his third finger brushing her clitoris, making her moan louder and louder. As his fingers thrust into her, Hazel's head stretched ever closer, her face strained in pleasure.

"Just put it in there!" She managed between sharp moans.

Jason didn't need much encouragement as he got up, tugged down the remaining bits of clothes Hazel was wearing and hovered his dick above her entrance.

And then, with a brisk movement, plunged his entire length into her pussy.

Hazel gave a little scream. Jason didn't hesitate pulling out and in, feeling the walls of her fanny against his cock. His arms went to Hazel, gently lifting her, turning her into a crawling position. And then he quickened his pace, leaning over Hazel, resting his head on hers his arms went beneath her, gropping her tits. And still he thrust in and out, in and out, the audible slap-slap-slapping of his balls accompanying Hazel's audible moans of pleasure. He quickened his pace, his cock a blur of speed.

Hazel was in indescribable pleasure, Jason's dick seeming electrifying, sending wave after wave of pleasure. Her orgasm came, a spasm of pleasure resounding through her body as Jason's cock filled her. And he didn't stop, his lightning quick beating of his hips unfaltering in speed. Hazel experienced another three minutes of inexplicable pleasure threatening to drive her to unconciousness. He hummed in pleasure, contrasted to Hazel's loud screams. His hands trailed her abdomen, squeezed her breasts, fingers tracing her inner thighs, and still he fucked. Even as more orgasms thundered through her Jason carried on thrusting his member into her, although his face was contorting in the effort of carrying on. But he couldn't last forever. As Jason delivered his last frantic thrusts of his cock, Hazel Twisted to face him.

Jason pulled out his cock as he blew his load, a comet-like streak of semen flew out of his bell-end, splattering Hazel's breasts in the warm liquid. More followed, squirting out like water from a fountain, landing on her face and tits. Hazel licked it all up, even as more landed. She adored it's sweet syryp-like texture and taste, feeling it running down the inside of her mouth.

Jason collapsed onto her in exhaustion, drenched in sweat. his semi-erect dick pressed between them, still dribbling cum, adding to the sticky mess.

"That" Managed Jason between heavy pants "Was absolutely brilliant".

HOPE YOU ENJOYED, MORE TO COME, AND POSSIBLY A SEPARATE TRUTH OR DARE ONE!

REVIEW! -


End file.
